Your Truth, My Dare
by 143NLT
Summary: Kurt doesn't like Blaine. Blaine wants Kurt to like him, just not in that way.When Blaine gets dared to ask Kurt out, he says yes. Kurt starts really liking Blaine despite once hating him. Blaine has no interest in Kurt at all and he wants it over with. How do you get out of a relationship you don't want to be in?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys this came to me one random day I was bored and listening to CS music and this is what came out...soooo yeah**

* * *

Blaine was so pissed at himself he really screwed up. None of this was supposed to happen it was all just supposed to be an innocent thing. But no, now everything was ruined. He messed everything up. If he would've just said no he wouldn't be in this problem in the first place. He would still have his friends. He would still have his popularity. And maybe he would even still have a small piece of him. The boy whose heart he brutally broke. Blaine knows what he did was wrong. He shouldn't have done it playing with someone's emotions like that. Only a heartless person would do something like that. But Blaine wasn't heartless.

He had no idea why he would do it. He knew things were gonna end bad for him. He had so much and lost it all just like that. It was his own fault though. Every last one of his "so called" friends pretty much hated him. No one saw him as that 'oh so charming' boy anymore. He was just another face in the crowd now. A face no one cared about. He know knew what it felt like to hit rock bottom and he hit it hard. It's funny though to think this all happened over a game of truth or dare.

_****KLAINE****_

Blaine walked down the hall soaking in the stares from the people who admired him. Every now and then he would turn and smile at them. The stares continued as Blaine made his decent down the hall. Blaine is what you would call popular. He was like a god. He was at the top of the food chain; everyone loved and worshiped him. You had to be insane not to like the pretty boy. Blaine was just a likable person everyone liked him everyone except one person. _Kurt Hummel. _

Kurt was just a loser plain and simple. Blaine wasn't supposed to associate or even like the losers. They had to be made fun of just because they weren't popular and he was. Even the people who Blaine made fun of liked him even if was just a small bit they still liked him. Kurt couldn't even stand the sight of Blaine. Blaine's locker was just two away from Kurt's it's the closet he's ever gotten to the other boy. Blaine walked up to his friend, Sam, who was waiting for him.

"What are you doing, Sam?"

"Waiting for you, duh" Sam got off the lockers he was leaning on.

"Why?"

"A couple of us were coming to my house later you coming"

Blaine stared past Sam looking at none other than Kurt Hummel.

"Blaine…Blaine…Blaine" Sam started snapping his fingers in Blaine's face eventually getting his attention.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you coming later or what"

"Yeah sure"

Blaine had no idea what plans he had for later he was too worried about the Kurt. He didn't understand why the boy didn't like him. Kurt looked over at Blaine. Blaine smiled at him and Kurt just rolled his eyes and walked away. _That went well._

* * *

Blaine was so exhausted. His classes were so boring. He wanted to go straight home and take a nice long nap. Blaine dragged himself along trying to make his way to his locker. He wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. He ended up bumping into someone. "Watch where the hell you're going" He regretted the words the second they left his mouth. He bumped into Kurt of all people.

"Me?! You're the one who bumped into me jackass" Kurt stormed off mad.

Blaine continued down the hall not bothering to go to his locker. Sam came behind following him out the doors.

"Hey dude you're still coming to my house later right"

"I guess I don't have a choice"

* * *

Blaine made his way to the door. He knocked and waited for answer. When the door opened he was greeted with a smiling Sam. "Hey come in"

Blaine walked in and saw all his friends. He was starting to regret coming here at all. "Hey Blaine sit down" one of them said.

"What are you guys doing?" Blaine sat down.

"We're playing truth or dare" Sam answered.

"Truth or dare?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah you can go first, Blaine" Sam said sitting next to Blaine.

"Um ok"

"Truth or dare" Sam asked.

"Uh dare I guess"

Sam thought about it. He smiled when he finally thought of something. "Ok I dare you to ask out Kurt"

"What? Ask him out, why?"

Sam shrugged. "I heard he's gay. I just figured it would be funny."

"How would that be funny?"

"It would be funny for me."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Why would Sam make him do this? Blaine wasn't gay or even the least bit into the same sex. But Sam being the way he was wanted Blaine to be miserable. Some friend he is.

"And if he says yes you have to go out with him."

"No, Sam I'm not doing it."

"You chose dare you don't have a choice"

"Fine" Blaine didn't have anything to worry about it's not like Kurt would say yes anyway.

* * *

Blaine walked into school ready to get this stupid dare over with. Sam was right next to him searching for Kurt. He was talking to one of his friends.

"Hey Kurt!" Sam yelled across the hall.

Kurt said something to his friend and waved before walking over to Sam and Blaine. "Yes, you called."

"Yeah, Blaine has something he wants to ask you."

Kurt looked at Blaine waiting for him to speak. "I'm waiting"

"Kurt would you um…like to uh go out…with me"

"You're serious"

Blaine looked over at Sam who was biting his lip trying not laugh and nodded. "Yes I am"

"Well then yes, I would really like that"

"What?" Blaine and Sam looked at Kurt with shocked faces.

"I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't like you, but I don't know maybe in the end it'll be worth it." Kurt smiled and walked away.

"I can't believe you made me do that"

"You'll be fine" Sam pat him on his back.

_I hope so._

* * *

**A/N: lalalala bye (I was rushing and trying to finish that's why I put that, one more thing I meant to upload this Tuesday but I didn't have the chance)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys sup I'm having the BEST day ever this guy I like well you know and that really made my day so I'm feeling awesome and in a great mood so we'll see how this goes**

* * *

"C'mon Blaine you can't still be mad at me" Sam was trying to reason with Blaine.

"I'm not mad at you I'm freakin' pissed at you"

"It can't possibly be that bad."

"Sam I'm dating someone I don't even like. To add on to that it's a _guy_."

"Yeah, but he's a nice guy at least I think"

"When I told you I wanted Kurt to like me this is not what meant."

"I know that's not what you meant. Once you're one week is up all you have to do is tell Kurt you were dared to ask him out and there you go"

"I can't do that if Kurt finds out I only asked him out because I was dared to he's gonna hate me even more than he already does or did anyway."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Sam I'm not used to people not liking me. People have always liked me. I'm likable. And that means I can't have people hating me."

"You're so full of yourself."

"I know I am."

"Hey Blaine" a voice from behind said.

Blaine and Sam both turned around. "Uh hi Kurt."

"I'm gonna leave you two alone." Sam walked away leaving Blaine with his 'boyfriend'.

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine I guess." Blaine tried giving a smile to reassure him.

"Are you sure? Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Why don't we just go to class?"

"Ok."

* * *

Blaine had just come out of class. He was looking for Sam. He saw three guys talking to Kurt. They were making fun of him. Blaine was about to just keep walking and ignore it, but he knew he couldn't do that to him. Blaine walked over to where they were.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We were just making fun of this nobody." One of them answered.

"Well don't." Blaine was looking up at them due to his lack height.

"Why not?" another asked.

"Just leave him alone. He didn't do anything to you."

"Whatever. C'mon let's go." They walked away.

"Thank you so much for doing that." Kurt hugged Blaine.

"No problem." Blaine pulled away and smiled.

"No really thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You know I was a little shocked when you asked me out."

"Really? Why?" Blaine didn't even need to ask he already knew the answer.

"I don't know it's just we've had a complicated past and everything. You seemed pretty shocked when I said yes."

"You have no idea."

"Why?"

"Why was I shocked?"

"Yeah."

"Because I thought you hated me."

"Well now I don't." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine felt butterflies in his stomach. Or maybe it was nothing because that would be crazy…right.

* * *

"What's up dude?" Sam said from behind Blaine.

"Hey Sam."

"How did it go today with your bf?"

Blaine glared at Sam.

"What, I'm curious."

"It went fine. And he's not my boyfriend."

"Well you're doing better than I thought you would."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Thank you for that."

"So how are you gonna break the news to Hummel."

Blaine closed his locker. "Simple. I'm not going to."

"What?! So when you're week is up you're going to keep going out with him."

"No, I didn't say that." Blaine started walking down the hall.

"Then, what are you going to do." Sam followed Blaine.

"I'm just gonna break up with him."

"For no reason."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to break up with him for no reason."

Blaine stopped right before he made it out the doors. "I didn't think about that."

"You're smart I'm sure you can think of something." Sam walked past Blaine and opened the doors.

"Right."

* * *

Blaine sat on his bed thinking of ways he could break up with Kurt. He was at a dead end he couldn't think of anything. He didn't have any good reason to break up with Kurt. Kurt was a generally nice guy. It's not like he was exactly ugly or anything. In fact if Blaine was even the slightest bit gay Kurt would be the kind of guy he would want to date. But the thing was Blaine wasn't gay at all so that wasn't even anything to think about. Telling Kurt the truth would be out the question. How do you get out of a relationship you don't want to be in?

Blaine felt stuck because he was stuck. He didn't want to hurt Kurt. But he also didn't want to be in a relationship with the guy. _God this is so frustrating. _Why is breaking up with a guy so much harder than with a girl? Why couldn't it just be simple? All in all Blaine had a nice first day with the boy. There was never really a dull moment with the other boy. Maybe the rest of the week would be just as nice as today was. Blaine needed to stop worrying about 'breaking up' with Kurt and just enjoy spending time with him. He didn't need to worry about that right now. It wasn't important he could do that when it was time for it. Blaine picked up his phone and dialed a number in.

"_Hello" a voice on the other end said._

"Um hi Kurt."

"_Hi Blaine. Did you want something?"_

"Yes, actually I did."

"_Oh ok, what is it."_

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me tonight. Like watch a movie or something. It doesn't even have to be a movie anything you want."

"_Ok. A movie would be fine. Do you want me to come over to your house?"_

"Yeah I guess if that's fine with you."

"_Ok. I'll be right over."_

"Cool, bye."

"_Bye."_

Blaine hung up the phone. Just then his phone rang. It was Sam.

"What do you want, Sam?"

"_You want to hang out tonight."_

"Uh yeah that would be-" Blaine stopped. He almost forgot all about Kurt just like that. "Sam I can't."

"_Why the hell not?"_

"I um…have to study big test coming up."

"_Since when do you study?"_

"Since now."

"_Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"See ya." Blaine got off the phone. He couldn't let Sam know he was hanging out with Kurt. He would never hear the end of it. He couldn't like Kurt as a friend that could ruin his reputation. Kurt still wasn't popular which meant Blaine hanging out with him was a no-no. He didn't mind spending time with Kurt he just couldn't let anyone find out about it. Blaine got off his bed and made himself look nice. He fixed his hair and straightened his clothes out a little bit. He went downstairs and waited for Kurt to come.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys how was that did you love it…did you hate it um I just wanted to say I'm sorry for uploading so late I had plans to upload earlier lazy, lazy, lazy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey I'm so sorry for my lack of writing over the weekend I was just being lazy and yesterday I had some 'difficulties' with my HW so I do apologize**

* * *

"Hey Blaine" Sam looked at Blaine. "You look like crap."

"Thanks." Blaine stayed up all night talking to Kurt after he had left his house last night. He felt like crap and he knew he probably looked like it too, but he didn't need Sam telling him that.

"I'm just saying. Seriously though why do look like that."

"I stayed up late. Didn't get much sleep."

"Studying?"

"What? Oh yeah, studying."

"This test must be really important to you."

"I don't know it's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it?"

"On one hand it's not so bad, but on the other I can't do it I just can't like it."

"Blaine it's just studying."

"It's not just studying it's…" Blaine trailed off.

"It's what Blaine"

"Nothing." Blaine knew he couldn't tell Sam what was really going on.

Sam nudged Blaine slightly in the stomach. "Kurt alert"

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt coming towards them. "You gonna leave me alone, again."

"Well there's an idea." Sam walked away leaving Blaine alone.

"Hey Blaine."

Blaine smiled in return.

"I just wanted to say I had a lot of fun last night."

"Me, too."

"Maybe, we could do it again sometime. If you're up to it."

"That would be fine I guess."

"Great. When do you want to do it?"

"Tonight is ok. But we gotta do it a little early. Last night I didn't get much sleep."

"I can tell; sorry about that."

"It's not your fault."

"I was the person you were talking to."

"Yeah, but I could've ended when you asked me if I wanted to but I didn't."

"If you were so tired then why didn't you."

"I don't know. I guess I just liked talking to you." Blaine smiled.

Kurt blushed slightly. "C'mon we should get going."

* * *

Blaine walked down the hall. It looked like everyone was staring at him, which was nothing new, but this time it was different. They were talking about him. Some of them were even laughing at him. Blaine walked over to one of his friends, Cassidy, to ask her what was going on. Blaine kind of has a thing for Cassidy.

"Hey Cass, what's going on."

"Everybody heard you're going out with that Kurt guy. Everyone's a little shocked. No one could have ever thought Blaine Anderson was gay."

"But I'm not gay."

"If you're not gay then why are you dating him?"

"It was a dare. I'm strictly into girls. Like you." Blaine winked at her.

"Oh really."

"Yes. Maybe when all of this is over we could go out sometime."

"We'll see." She walked away from Blaine.

"See about what?" Sam asked from behind.

Blaine jumped a little. "You gotta stop doing that."

"See about what?" Sam repeated.

"See if she'll go out with me. Once the whole Kurt thing blows over."

"You finally asked Cassidy out?"

Blaine nodded.

"Bout time."

"Shut up."

"All I'm saying is it took you a long enough to finally ask her out."

"I was planning on doing it sooner, but you made ask Kurt out."

"I didn't make you do anything. _You _chose dare and I gave you a dare."

"But you didn't have to dare me to do that."

"Just felt right."

"Of course it did."

"So do you want to hang out later?"

"I can't"

"Blaine are you fucking kidding me? Can't you take a day off from studying?"

"Look, it's not studying."

"If you're not studying then what are you doing."

"I already have plans."

"Plans? Plans with who?"

"It's not important."

"It is important if you're blowing me off for them. Who is it?"

"Sam I don't want to argue with you over this. Can you just drop it?"

"Ok, fine."

* * *

Blaine felt bad for lying to Sam. And not telling him the truth. Sam has been Blaine's best friend since he can remember. They told each other everything. It's not that Blaine liked Kurt in that way. He just liked Kurt more than he should as a friend. The thing was him being friends with Kurt couldn't happen. Blaine rummaged through the pile of DVDs looking for one him and Kurt could watch. The doorbell rang he knew it was Kurt. He dropped the DVDs he had in his hand and he opened the door. "Hey come in."

"Thanks." Kurt walked in and sat down on the couch. Blaine went back over to his stack of DVDs. He continued to search for a good movie out of the hundreds, it seemed, that he had. "Blaine, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you ask me out?"

Blaine froze and turned towards Kurt. "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know. I just think it's weird. You said you thought I hated you. If you thought I hated you, then why did you ask me out?"

Blaine didn't know what to say. If he told Kurt the truth he knew this was just gonna end badly. If he lied he was just gonna be digging this whole deeper and deeper. Between lying to Sam and lying to Kurt he knew he had only so much dirt left. He weighed his options carefully. He had no choice but to lie to Kurt. "I um…I like you a lot and I didn't care if you hated me I was willing to take the risk anyway."

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad you did."

Blaine mentally high-fived himself. He didn't think that would work but he was glad it did. Blaine picked a random movie and put it in the DVD player. He got off the floor and sat next to Kurt on the couch.

"I love this movie."

"Really? It's one of my favorites."

"We seem to have a lot in common." Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine.

"Yeah," Blaine looked down at Kurt's head resting on his chest. "I guess we do."

Kurt looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek. He went back to watching the movie. Blaine continued to stare at Kurt. He smiled lightly at the other boy. Blaine may not have liked Kurt the way Kurt liked him, but that didn't mean he didn't generally like him. Blaine knew his days were running out. He was starting to feel conflicted though. He wanted it to be over with so he could go on his date with Cassidy. But he knew after it was up he wouldn't be able to spend time with Kurt anymore. The question on his mind was, why was he upset about that?

* * *

**A/N: ok that's enough of writing for me today love all my followers and thank you Gleeklambert for the review you guys are all awesome (especially 20eKUraN13) I couldn't help myself love ya bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey I'm having one of my good days today so we're going to have a nice three days together a whole weekend today, tomorrow, & Sunday a chapter a day so let's do this**

* * *

Blaine stood around waiting for Kurt to come. He was going to ask him on a date. Not because he wanted to, but because he had to. Sam said it was mandatory for Blaine to take Kurt on a date on the third day. Blaine wondered if the other times when he hung out with Kurt counted as dates. They could but neither would be a real first date. Blaine didn't think it was necessary to go on a date with Kurt but leave it Sam to try and complicate things even more than they were. Kurt was approaching him less than a minute later with the biggest smile on his face. "Hi, Blaine."

"Hey, Kurt. I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok. Go ahead."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me." Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look. "A real date."

"Oh. Well I don't know. I've never exactly been on a _real_ date."

"It'll be fun we can do anything you want." Blaine was only pushing the matter further because he didn't have a choice. If he didn't get Kurt to agree it would have been up to Sam to get Kurt to go on the date with Blaine and Blaine didn't want that. Sam had an _interesting _way of doing things. A way Blaine didn't want Sam to result to.

"Um…ok I guess."

"Awesome. How's tonight sound?"

"Tonight is fine."

"Great. I will pick you up at 6:00. Ok?"

"Ok."

Blaine walked away from Kurt. He only had two days left after today. He actually was happy to finally get over with, but there was still that small pang in his heart when he thought about not spending time with Kurt anymore. For whatever reason he wanted tonight to go really well not for Sam or even Kurt but for himself. He wanted to have a little fun and spend as much time with Kurt as he could. Although he wouldn't admit it to himself, at least out loud, he knew, he going to miss spending time with Kurt. But it was just better this way. It was better for Blaine to stay where he was meant to be.

* * *

Blaine sat down at his regular table at lunch. Sam sat down shortly after him. "Did you do it?"

"Yes Sam, I did it."

"Did he say yes? Because you know if he didn't I could always-"

Blaine cut him off. "He said yes."

"Awesome. So where are you going to take him?"

Blaine just noticed that he didn't even think about a location. How was he supposed to be going on a date with nowhere to have the date? "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know. I didn't think about it until now."

"Well you gotta take Kurt somewhere."

"I know, but where."

"That's for you to figure out. He's not my boyfriend. And I'm not the one going on a date with him."

"When are you going to stop calling him my boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend."

"Well, technically he is. You're dating him aren't you?"

Blaine shook his head at his best friend. Blaine didn't even know why he tried. Trying to get through to Sam is pointless. What he did know is that he need to find somewhere for him and Kurt to go on their date.

* * *

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door waiting for him to answer. The door opened to the front door, it wasn't Kurt. Blaine knew automatically the man had to be Kurt's dad. "Are you here for my son?" the man asked Blaine and he just nodded almost afraid to say anything. "Come in." Blaine walked in the house and stood there.

"What's your name son?"

"Um Blaine Anderson, sir."

"Well Blaine I want you to know that if you break my son's heart we're gonna have some problems. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dad who was that at the door?" Kurt walked into the room from downstairs. He looked up and saw Blaine and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi, Kurt."

"My dad didn't scare you, did he?"

"Uh no." Blaine shook his head gently.

"Well good. Let me get you out of here before anything happens." Kurt walked over to his dad and said his goodbye. "Have fun Kurt."

Once Kurt and Blaine were outside Kurt asked where they were going.

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. "It's a surprise."

"We're not going anywhere fancy, are we?"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh a little. "No."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

They had finally arrived at their destination after a 15 minute drive of silence, except for the music playing on the radio. It wasn't exactly anywhere special, but it was a good place to have some fun. "The fair." Kurt said once he got out of Blaine's car.

"Yeah. I didn't want to go overboard or anything. And it is an ideal place to have fun so it's a win-win. This is ok with you, right?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "This is perfect."

Blaine had so much fun with Kurt. They got on a lot of the rides. Of course one of them being the Ferris wheel. You can't go on a date to the fair and not get on the Ferris wheel. They played some of the games. Blaine won something for Kurt. What kind of 'boyfriend' would he be if he didn't? In return, Kurt did win him something, too. Blaine won Kurt a giant stuffed elephant and Kurt got Blaine a teddy bear. They had talked to each other the entire night. They really did have a lot in common. More than Blaine could have ever thought. As the night came to an end Blaine was driving Kurt home. He walked Kurt to the door because it was the boyfriendy thing to do.

"I had so much fun with you tonight Blaine. More fun than I've had with anyone else."

"I had a lot of fun, too. You're not like I thought you were."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Definitely."

Kurt smiled.

"Well I guess I should get going."

"Wait," Kurt called out to Blaine.

With that one word it dawned on Blaine why Sam wanted Blaine to go on this date with Kurt. Because a first date was never really over until the kiss. That was Sam's goal to get Kurt and Blaine to kiss. He really did want Blaine to suffer. Blaine turned around and walked up to Kurt. "Yes."

"You forgot something."

"What?" Blaine already knew where this was headed.

Kurt didn't say anything he just leaned forward and kissed him. Once they pulled apart Kurt said goodnight to Blaine and went inside. Blaine went home and went straight to bed. He laid in bed wide awake not able to go to sleep. He actually kissed a guy…on the lips. It was different than he expected, not that he would sit around and think about it, it was just different. He didn't know how he was feeling about it. Did he like kissing Kurt? Whether he did like it or not, he felt it. Something when he kissed Kurt. What was it, a…a spark. He felt a spark when he kissed Kurt, a spark that scared him. Because if he felt a spark kissing him, that meant he was starting to like Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to say I love all of u guys ur all very special to me *hearts***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: tada another chapter as promised by yours truly**

* * *

"BLAINE!" Blaine turned around when he heard his name being yelled throughout the entire hallway. He recognized the voice immediately. Of course, the voice belonged to Sam. "Blaine, there you are I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Here I am. What did want?"

"I called you like fifty times last night. Why the hell didn't you answer?"

Blaine shrugged. He heard Sam calling him all night. He just didn't want to speak to him.

"Tell me how the date went."

"It was cool I guess."

"Cool?"

Blaine shrugged again. "I don't know it wasn't bad and it wasn't fantastic, it was just cool."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really." Blaine was trying to convince himself that nothing really did happen. But life doesn't work that way.

"Nothing happened?"

"Nope, it was just…boring."

"Did he kiss you?"

Blaine stiffened instantly. He bit his lip; he didn't want to resurface _that_ moment. Blaine shook his head and said no.

Sam noticed Blaine's reaction and smirked. "Oh my god. He kissed you."

"Sam-"

Sam started laughing so hard. "He…kissed…you" Sam said in-between laughs.

"Sam it's not funny." Sam continued to laugh and Blaine just walked away from him. Blaine ended up bumping into the one person he really didn't want to see right now. He sighed and smiled. "Hey, Kurt."

"Blaine, hi."

Blaine wanted to just walk away right then and there, but that would be rude, right?

"Blaine I'm sorry about last night."

"Sorry? Sorry about what?"

"When I kissed you. I don't know if I pushed it or anything. We've only been dating for four days, now"

"Oh, you don't need to apologize."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine, really." Blaine was only kidding himself. He was so mad Kurt kissed him. But he didn't know if he was really mad at Kurt or himself. Because honestly that kiss was the only thing he could think about.

"Good." Kurt smiled.

* * *

Blaine sat in the back of the library with his headphones in his ear rocking out to his music. It was his free period so he didn't really have anything better to do. Sam was in a tutoring session because his grades were slipping. The library was the only place where he could get enough peace. Nobody ever really went in there except when they needed to study, but that's pretty much it. The quietness helped him think about things…or people. People who made him question himself and his sexuality.

Blaine was pretty sure he was straight. He had never even thought about a guy in that way. The only guy he's ever come close to thinking about in that way is Kurt. But Blaine isn't gay. He didn't have romantic feelings towards Kurt. At least that's what he was going to keep telling himself until he truly believed it. Thinking about Kurt kissing him wasn't really helping anything. So what if Kurt kissed him. It's not like he liked it.

Or maybe he did. He was still trying to figure that out. Because when he kissed Kurt it was better than when he kissed any girl. Blaine thought he was insane for even thinking that, but it was true. That didn't make him gay, though. He hoped it didn't. Gay was not on the list of things he wanted to be when he grew up. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt he was looking for a book. Blaine wanted to run out of there before he could be seen, but luck was never on his side.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt walked towards him.

Blaine took his head phones out of his ear. "Just listening to some music." He held up the headphone he just took out his ear.

Kurt sat down in one of the chairs. "I see that. Why in the library?"

"It's quiet and peaceful."

"Were you thinking about something?"

"What?"

"Were you thinking about something?" Kurt repeated himself. "It looked like you were thinking. That's why asked."

"Yeah, I was thinking about something."

"What was it?"

"Things. Mostly you."

"What about me?"

"When you kissed me yesterday I…I just…" Blaine didn't know how to explain it. How could he explain to Kurt if he couldn't even explain it to himself?

"What, Blaine?"

"Have you ever felt a certain way about something, but something happens and you think what you thought was wrong. And know you just don't know what's right and what's wrong."

Kurt gave Blaine a confused look. Of course, he was confused, Blaine was even confused and he was the one who said it. "No, I've never felt that way." Blaine sighed. This was really confusing to him and a little frustrating. Maybe he should just forget about it. It's not like it really mattered.

Kurt noticed the frustrated look on Blaine's face and he frowned. "Blaine, do you want to hang out with me later? Maybe it will help get your mind off things."

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled. "That would be perfect."

"What do you want to do?"

"We should go to the park."

"The park?"

"Yeah. A peaceful day in the park."

"That sounds nice."

"So I'll meet you there."

Kurt smiled and nodded.

* * *

Blaine waited for Kurt on the bench. He got up and smiled when he saw Kurt. He hugged him. "You ready for an awesome day in the park?" Blaine asked him.

"Of course."

This was the fourth time Blaine had been out with Kurt. He didn't realize it until now, but he had been out with Kurt every day since they started 'dating'. He only had one day left. One more day and it was all over. No more nights with Kurt. No more spending time with him or even talking to him. It was all going to be over. Blaine still hadn't figured out how he was going to end things with Kurt. Time had just gotten away from him. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to do it. After this was over that was it no more Kurt.

"Blaine?" The sound of his name snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good. So, I was wondering what do you like about me. I know it's pretty weird for me to ask, but I just wanted to know."

The question caught Blaine off guard. There are lot of things he could say he likes about Kurt. But what did he truly like about Kurt. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand out of nervousness. "Well, you're smart, you're a lot of fun to be around, I love hearing you laugh, it's…musical, you're always so happy and that makes me happy," Blaine stopped and turned to Kurt. "Overall you're just…amazing. There aren't enough words in the world to describe how great you are."

The smile Kurt gave him made him happy inside. He didn't realize it at the time, but he meant every word he said to Kurt. Kurt was such a great guy; unlike anyone Blaine had ever met. With every second that passed Blaine was starting to like Kurt more and more. Every time the other boy looked at him his heart raced a mile a minute. Blaine couldn't help it there was just something about him. Something Blaine didn't want to let go of. Blaine didn't know it, but Kurt had won him over. Him and his heart.

* * *

**A/N: I had an awesome Saturday but I got this horrible headache ugh that sucks love all of u bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hola people of the internets I had this very specific way I want this chapter to go so we'll see if it comes out the way I want**

* * *

Day five, this was it, the day Blaine was dreading and hoping for all at the same time. He knew he was going to be upset when he had to break up with Kurt. He was also desperate to go on his date with Cassidy. He still hadn't figured out a decent way to break up with Kurt. He had until the end of the school day. That should be enough time. Blaine had just wished things had worked out better than they did.

"Hey Blaine" a girl spoke behind him. _Cassidy, _Blaine thought to himself.

"Hey Cassidy." Blaine smiled at the sight of the girl. It was nice seeing her face it helped get his mind off events to come. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah, Sam said your dare was over today. And I was thinking maybe we could go on our date tomorrow."

"I would like that."

"Great. How does 8 o'clock sound."

"Perfect." Blaine watched as the girl walked away. He felt like jumping up and down. He was finally getting to on his date with Cassidy.

"Blaine." Sam hit him on his back.

"Yeah."

"Did you think of a way to break up with Hummel?"

"No, but I have all day long."

"Whatever you say. Just know time goes by sooner than expected."

* * *

Kurt was sitting in class waiting to go it was really boring. He had just a few seconds left. Once the bell rang he was almost running out of class. He started walking down the hall not in any rush to get to his next class. He had five minutes so it wasn't really a big deal. As he was walking down the hall something caught his attention. Everyone was staring…at him. He could the people snickering as they looked at him. _Why are they all staring at me?_

He saw Blaine across the hall and smiled. Blaine just kept walking. _That was weird. _Two girls walked up to him and stood there looking at him. Kurt recognized them they were in one of his classes. "Can I help you?"

"Did you really kiss him?" Sarah asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Blaine. Did you kiss Blaine?" the other girl asked.

Kurt looked at them confused. How did they know he kissed Blaine? The only time he had kissed Blaine is when they went on their date. And that was in private. "Uh…how do you know about that?"

"The whole school knows about it. That's what everyone's talking about." Jessica explained.

"Yeah, and it's not just the kiss. Everyone is talking about your whole relationship with Blaine." Sarah told him.

"My relationship with Blaine? What about it?"

"Well first off you're dating a _straight _guy. And everyone's saying you forced Blaine to kiss you. They're mostly just spreading rumors about you."

"Wait so Blaine's _not _gay."

"No."

"If he's not gay…or bi or whatever, then why did he ask me out?"

"I heard it was dare. He had to go out with you for a week."

Kurt processed the information as Jessica and Sarah went back and forth explaining everything to him. So Blaine didn't really like him it was all just a dare. Kurt felt his heart breaking. He couldn't believe Blaine was lying to him. He trusted Blaine. He thought Blaine really cared about him, but no it was all a lie. Everything was a lie.

"You didn't know."

"No, I didn't."

* * *

Blaine was sitting at the lunch table talking to Sam and the rest of his friends. They were talking about pointless stuff, really. Sam couldn't help bring up Kurt. "So figure out your boyfriend problems."

"Not my boyfriend. And no I didn't."

"Blaine, you're running out of time."

The statement was truer than it was meant to be. At that moment all of Blaine's time had run out. Kurt was approaching him and he looked pissed off. Blaine probably should have figured the anger was directed towards him. The thought just didn't cross his mind.

"Blaine, can I talk to you?" You could hear the anger in his voice and also a little hurt.

"Yes." Blaine got out of the seat and walked over to Kurt. "What is it?"

They were still in listening distance from his friends. He wanted to get a little further away just in case information was spilled out. He didn't need them knowing anything he didn't want them to know.

"Were you dared to ask me out?" Kurt got straight to the point. He wasn't holding back anything.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Blaine don't play dumb with me? I know all about it."

"Everything?"

"Everything, Blaine."

"Look Kurt I'm sorr-"

Kurt cut him off. "Did it really mean nothing to you?"

The confused look on Blaine's face gave Kurt the sign to keep talking.

"Spending time with me every day. Hanging out with me. Talking to me on the phone. Everything. All of it. Did it mean nothing to you?" Kurt was already crying. Blaine felt awful for everything.

Blaine didn't say anything, though. He just looked down at the ground.

"I feel so dumb. How could I have possibly thought you cared for me for even a second?"

"Kurt,"

"No. Its ok I get it. You never really cared. Everything you told me was a lie. It was my truth and your dare."

"Kurt, I never meant to hurt you."

"Good job at doing that." Kurt walked away from him. Blaine sat back down at the table and sighed.

"Blaine, what was he talking about?"

"What?"

"When he said you guys were hanging out every day."

There it was. He had officially dug his entire hole. There was no more dirt. No point in lying now.

"Blaine…"

"I…the first night I told you I was studying I was hanging out with Kurt. And then every night after that."

"You were lying to me. Blaine, I'm your best friend. You were blowing me off to hang out with him. The biggest loser at our school."

Blaine didn't know what to say. He didn't really have an explanation.

"Do you…do you like him, Blaine?"

"I don't know, maybe. What does it matter?"

"It matters because he's a _guy_."

"So?"

"So, what? You're gay, now?"

"I don't know, Sam! Ok, I'm just as confused as you are."

"I can't do this." Sam got up ready to leave.

"So, your just gonna walk away?"

"Talk to me when you get everything figured out." Sam looked at Blaine one more time before walking away.

Blaine sighed. He looked at the rest of his friends staring at him in shock and disbelief. "You guys gonna walk out on me, too?"

They didn't say anything or move they continued to stare at him. Blaine looked up at a figure standing in front of him. "Cassidy."

"Hi, Blaine."

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah, I saw everything. From Kurt to Sam."

"Oh."

"Blaine, look. I can see you have a lot going on right, now. And I really want to go on this date with you. But it doesn't look like it would be the best time for you. Maybe we can do it next week or something. When you get everything settled."

"I understand."

She smiled at him. "Bye, Blaine."

Blaine watched the retreating figure. This really was the worst day ever. He lost his best friend, his 'boyfriend', and a date with the girl he liked. All in one day. It had to be some kind of record. Blaine felt he deserved it though. If only he could have seen the signs. They were all there. Blaine being the oblivious guy he was just couldn't see them. Everything was his fault. He was the one who made all the moves.

He was the one who agreed to ask Kurt out…on a dare. He called Kurt, which started their daily routine of hanging out together. Because he was hanging out with Kurt he couldn't hang out with Sam. And he had to lie to Sam about hanging out with Kurt. He did everything. All of it. It started because of one small dare. But that one dare, the one that started out as a joke, it became his truth.

* * *

**A/N: done with this chapter I did it, I uploaded the entire weekend I didn't think I was going to be able to do it so yay**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hi, I know I've been gone for a while, but the week was very busy with homework and all of that and Saturday and Sunday were just me relaxing days, but I still got two more days out of school so we're gonna make up for lost time**

* * *

Blaine stared at the ceiling. It was Saturday night and he had no plans. All his friends were probably out doing something fun. His guess was a party, as they usually had parties on Saturdays. He wondered what Cassidy was doing. She was probably out with some other guy. Blaine wouldn't blame her if she was. His mind had wondered on to Kurt. What was he doing?

Blaine did really feel bad for what he did. He never meant to hurt him. The strange thing about everything was, he really wanted Kurt to forgive him. But not because there was one person out there who hated him. But because that one person was Kurt. He wanted Kurt to like him, again. There was something about Kurt that Blaine liked. He never thought he would actually fall in love with a guy. Especially that guy being Kurt.

Blaine sighed. His life had just been complicated lately. With everything. Sam wasn't talking to him. The guy he maybe loved probably hated him. The girl he liked probably didn't like him anymore. Everything was just so damn frustrating and confusing. Why couldn't life just be easy and simple? Life always had to have ups and downs. Good and bad, never just good. Maybe this is just the way things are supposed to be.

* * *

It was Monday morning. Blaine had the worst weekend ever. He had never stayed home the entire weekend with nothing to do. No one to hang out with. He had tried calling Sam, but he would never answer his calls. He even tried calling Kurt once, but of course he had lucked out. No one wanted to talk to him. He really did hit rock bottom. It sucked not having any friends. And no one to talk to.

Blaine passed by Kurt in the hall and he smiled, Kurt just looked away from him. This is how it was going to be from now on. It was like no one cared Blaine was hurting just as much as they were. Everyone else could be mad and upset, but Blaine couldn't be. They all had someone to get them through it and Blaine had no one. This is what it felt like to be lonely and have no one there by your side. Blaine almost felt like crying. But he didn't. He walked over to Sam he wanted to talk to him. "Sam"

Sam turned around and looked at Blaine. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you." Blaine said clearly.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes, we do."

"Look Blaine I have nothing to say to you."

"Then let me talk and you listen."

Sam stayed quiet and let Blaine continue.

"I'm really sorry about what happened I should I have told you the truth. I know that I shouldn't have lied to you. But I don't think what I did was that wrong. I mean yes, I know I was blowing you off to spend time with Kurt, but is that really so wrong. You're the one who dared me to go out with him in the first place. I figured if I was gonna date the guy I might as well get to know him. And I honestly don't think that was so wrong. But I am sorry for lying to you."

"I appreciate the apology, but that's not what I wanted to hear. I wanted to know if you got everything figured out. Do you like Kurt or not?"

Blaine felt like screaming, this was insane. He had no idea what he wanted anymore. He didn't know if he liked Kurt. That's what he was still trying to figure out. But why did it matter if he liked Kurt or not. "I don't know, Sam. I really just don't know."

Sam sighed. "I gotta go Blaine; I'll see you later."

This was perfect. His best friend hated him, too. Could this day get any worse? Apparently it could. He found out Cassidy was dating someone, which sucked to know. Sam ignored him the rest of the day. But he managed to corner Kurt so he could talk to him.

"Kurt, will you just talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you." Kurt was thinking about screaming, so someone would come over to get him away from him. He decided against it. But he kept the thought in his mind.

"Look Kurt, I am really sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you of all people. It all went too far. But people do things they don't mean to do. I'm not perfect. I make mistakes just like everyone else. And sometimes I do things I regret and I really do regret what I did to you. I'm really, really sorry."

"What do you want me to say, Blaine?"

"I don't know."

"I cannot forgive you for what you did. You broke my heart. And honestly I'm not upset about the dare. The thing that upsets me the most is that I actually thought you liked me. But you didn't. You lied to me. That's just unforgivable."

"Kurt, I…" Blaine didn't know what to say. What could he say? Everyone was mad at him. And it hurt.

"Can I leave now?" Blaine moved aside and let Kurt leave. Kurt turned around and looked at him one last time. "Goodbye, Blaine."

* * *

"Hi, Blaine."

Blaine looked up at the person standing in front of him. "Hi, Cassidy."

"How are holding up?"

"I don't know. Everything has been complicated lately and I don't know how to feel about any of it."

"Have you talked to them?"

"Yeah,"

"How did it go?"

"Not good."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really. They just both hate me. I don't blame them, though."

"Blaine, I'm sure that's not true. Sam is your best friend he could never hate you. And yes Kurt is mad, but I don't think he hates you."

"They have every reason to hate me."

"Blaine, don't tear yourself down over this. It's not like you hurt them intentionally. It just happened. Sometimes things just happen, unintentionally."

"But everything is my fault. And I don't want either of them mad at me."

"I understand why you don't want Sam mad at you, but why Kurt."

"I don't know, it's complicated."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know." He had been saying that a lot recently. He just didn't know how to feel about anything. It had been very complex.

"You know it's ok if you do. No one is going to judge you, Blaine. And Sam won't either. He's your best friend. He's going to support you know matter what. Trust me. I gotta go, but I do hope you get everything figured out." She smiled at him and walked away.

"I hope I do, too."

* * *

**A/N: Hi. I'm really sorry for the long delay, but I already started on the next chapter so if we're lucky we might get it up today. See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: how's everyone today, good, oh that's awesome me, too here's another chapter ready**

* * *

Blaine looked around for Kurt. He knew the boy still wasn't going to forgive him. But that didn't mean he was going to stop trying. He wasn't going to give up on him. He was desperate to get him to forgive him. He didn't care what he had to do to get him to forgive him. He was going to do it. He found Kurt talking to one of his friends and approached him. "Can I talk to you?"

Kurt looked at his friend. "Can you give us a minute?" the girl nodded and walked away. "Blaine, what do you want now? We talked yesterday and I told you everything I needed to say."

"I know, but I just want to know what it's going to take to get you to forgive me."

"A lot more than you can do."

"Kurt please,"

"Blaine I'm tired of talking about this with you."

"Kurt, I'm trying so hard. Why won't you give me a chance?"

"Because you hurt me and now I want you to hurt. I know that sounds kind of harsh, but I think you deserve it."

"I know I deserve it, but don't you think I've been hurting long enough."

"No." Kurt walked away from Blaine. He didn't want to talk to him about it anymore. Sam watched everything happen he felt bad for Blaine. That must've really hurt. He was giving Blaine a hard time, too. Blaine didn't have anyone there for him. Because it was usually Sam there for him, but not this time.

* * *

Sam walked down the hall he wanted to talk to Kurt. He ended up bumping into him, literally. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok it was my fault."

The two of them stood there awkwardly for a minute. Waiting for the other to say something.

Sam spoke first. He might as well get what he had to say out the way. "Look I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For daring Blaine to ask you out. If I hadn't dared him to do it you wouldn't be mad at him and neither would I. Basically what I'm trying to say is this is my fault. You shouldn't be mad at him. If you're going to be mad at someone be mad at me. He's not to blame."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't want to see Blaine hurt. I know I've been giving him a hard time, too, but he really doesn't deserve it. None of it."

"So you think just because you told me it was your fault I'm going to just forgive Blaine for lying to me."

"I was kind of hoping."

"Why should I forgive him, he still lied to me."

"Yes, but if I didn't dare him to ask you out he wouldn't have had to lie to you."

"You really think I should forgive him?"

"Yes,"

"You're a good friend for doing this."

"Thanks, so will you forgive him?"

Kurt bit his lip lightly. _Should I forgive him?_

* * *

It was free period Blaine had nothing to do. He was walking around the hallway. There were consequences for roaming the halls like that, but he didn't really care. He was walking and walking with nowhere to go. He didn't have any friends he could talk to. Yesterday Sam had finished his tutoring so he was free, but it's not like Sam wanted to spend time with him anyways. He felt a little bit alone. He really didn't have anyone. He continued to walk and ended up walking into the auditorium.

It was huge. It was the first time Blaine had actually been in there. He took in the emptiness. That's how Blaine felt empty and alone. He walked down the steps making his way to the stage. He stood on the stage and turned around in a full circle. It seemed pretty big to him. He had this whole stage to himself, besides the piano that was there. "How's everyone doing today?" He was talking to no one, but he'd like to think he had an audience.

He walked over to the piano. He ran his fingers over the keys. He started playing a song. He started singing.

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise_  
_I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes_  
_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize_  
_It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie_  
_And as long as I can feel you holding on_  
_I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_  
_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_  
_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize_  
_It's worse to finish than to_

_start all over and never let it lie_  
_And as long as I can feel you holding on_  
_I won't fall, even if you said I wrong_

_I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_  
_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_  
_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide_  
_When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside_  
_It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me_  
_You thought that you knew_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_  
_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_  
_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_  
_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the __start_  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_  
_Was it something I said or just my, just myself_  
_Just myself, myself, just myself_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

Blaine's voice echoed throughout the auditorium as he sang the last note. He didn't realize he was crying. He wiped his face, but the tears continued to flow. He felt pathetic. There was no use in crying it wasn't going to fix anything. It was all pointless.

Sam and Kurt looked between each other. They could hear the sniffling echoing throughout the auditorium. The both felt bad for Blaine. They wondered if that's really how he felt. They had both been giving Blaine a hard time about lying to them, but at the end of the day the both felt extremely bad for him. Seeing him fall apart like that was hard. He looked so broken. And they were the ones who broke him.

Blaine had gotten himself together, mostly. He wiped the tears off his face and walked away. He hurt Sam and Kurt. He didn't want either of them to hate him. But maybe it was for the best. He walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked damaged. He felt damaged, too. He touched his face. It was red from the crying. The mirror had a crack in it that went diagonally down the mirror, almost breaking Blaine's face into two parts. He really was broken.

* * *

"Blaine,"

Blaine turned around at the sound of his name. "Kurt, you're talking to me?"

"I heard you in the auditorium, you sounded truly amazing."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anyways that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier. About being hurt enough."

"What about it?"

"When I saw you in the auditorium I felt like you had been hurt enough. You looked so upset and broken and I felt bad for you."

"You felt bad for me?"

"Yes. And I talked to Sam today."

"You talked to Sam?"

Kurt nodded. "He talked to me about you."

"What about me?"

"He said I shouldn't be mad at you. And that everything was his fault."

"Is that it?"

"He also said I should forgive you."

"He said that?" Blaine was asking a lot of questions. Everyone had been asking him so many questions recently trying to get answers. He felt he deserved to ask some questions and get some answers.

"Yeah. I had thought about it, a lot. And I do think I should forgive you, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I know everything wasn't exactly your fault, but you still hurt me."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Blaine I know you're sorry and you can stop saying it."

"You will forgive me eventually, right?"

"Maybe." Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine smiled, too. It had been the first time in days. It was only a maybe, but it gave him a small bit of hope. That was really all he needed to hear was a maybe.

* * *

**A/N: two in one day, ok it's night now (well where I am it's night) but you know that is progress '] (thumbs up I guess) bye oh and the song was Hedley-Perfect just in case you wanted to know**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hhhhheeeeeeyyyy another chapter for my lovely little readers do you guys know how awesome you are, very**

* * *

Blaine was sitting at the table drawing his picture. It looked awful. He wasn't the best drawer, but at least he tried. He was drawing Kurt, well trying to draw him. He was going to give it to him. As an 'I'm sorry' gift. Even though it didn't look good it was the thought that counted. Blaine put on his finishing touches. He got of his seat, they were having free period so Kurt wasn't do anything important. He went to go look for Kurt.

He found him in the library. "Hi Kurt."

Kurt turned around and found a smiling Blaine. "Hi."

"I wanted to give you something."

"Ok, what is it?"

Blaine took the picture from behind his back and gave it to Kurt. "Its picture I drew."

Kurt looked at the picture and smiled. "It's me."

"Yeah, I know it's not that great, but I tried."

"It's perfect, Blaine."

"It's my way of saying I'm sorry. I know I keep saying it, but I just want you to know how sorry I am."

"Well thank you." There was silence between the two boys. "Do you want to hang out with me later?"

"You want to hang out with me." He said it a little louder than he meant to, causing the librarian to shush them. "Why?"

"You earned it."

"That would be perfect."

* * *

Blaine whistled as he went down the hall. He had a great 'date' with Kurt yesterday. It went better than he thought it would. He was starting to build his trust with Kurt again. It was going to take a while, but he didn't care. Blaine figured that if he didn't love Kurt, he did like him. In the end it would be worth it because he would have Kurt. He opened his locker looking for his book. He did have a lot of junk in his locker.

"Blaine,"

Blaine looked at Sam. "Yes,"

"How's it going?"

"Look Sam, Kurt told me what you said. Thank you."

"It's no big deal."

"Yes it is. You helped me a lot with Kurt."

"You're my best friend it's the least I could do."

"I just don't understand why you did it. I thought you hated me."

"Dude I can't hate you, like I said you're my best friend."

Blaine smiled. "Yes,"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I like Kurt. Remember you told me to talk to you once I got everything figured out and I did. I realized I do like Kurt."

"Oh." Sam looked a little shocked.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not. I just never thought you would fall in love with a guy."

"Neither did I."

"I'm happy for you either way." Sam smiled to reassure him.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me."

"Did you fix everything with Kurt?"

"No not yet, but I'm working on it."

"Good for you."

* * *

"You're weird." Kurt told him. It was true he was weird at times, but this in fact was not weird.

"It's not weird."

"Yes it is Blaine."

"How is that weird?"

"No one would dip french-fries in a chocolate milkshake. You wanna know why because it's weird."

"It's not weird I just happen to think it taste great. You don't hear me telling you your food habits are weird."

"Because I eat my food the way it's supposed to be eaten."

"Will you just let me have this one?"

"Fine." Kurt held his hands up in fake surrender. "You win. It's not weird."

"Thank you."

They had went to the mall for no particular reason. It's just where they ended up in a time of hunger. So they went to the mall to go to the food court. It seemed pretty random to go all the way to the mall food court to get some food, but things just happen. Like Blaine's feelings for Kurt they just kind of happened. Blaine was a little surprised when Kurt had agreed to hang out with him, again. Blaine had been messing around with his phone and 'accidently' called Kurt. He asked Kurt to hang out with him and to his surprise Kurt actually said yes.

"Kurt, you're so amazing."

Kurt thought it was kind of random for him to say that, but he would except any compliment he was given. "Thank you."

"You know when you asked me what I thought about you I really meant what I said about you."

"Really?" he didn't believe me. I didn't blame him though if I was in his position wouldn't believe me either.

"Yes, I really meant it. You don't believe me?"

"You lied to me about a lot of other stuff, why should I believe you about that?"

"Because I love you." Blaine was a little shocked those exact words came out of his mouth. He didn't love Kurt. At least he thought he didn't. People had been saying that he fell in love with Kurt, but it didn't bother him because he knew it wasn't true, but maybe it was.

"You love me?"

"Um maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes, maybe."

Kurt laughed. He found it a little funny how Blaine _never _knew what he wanted. It was something Kurt found out immediately about Blaine. He found it amusing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you don't know how to follow your heart."

"What do you mean?"

"You always have a hard time figuring out what you want. When you finally make a decision you question whether or not it was the right one. You just don't know what you want. It took you awhile to finally figure out you liked me, but you still question your decision. True or not true."

Blaine was about to say not true, but when he really thought about it he realized it was right. He could never make up his mind and when he did he questioned his choice. Just like he did with Kurt.

"I'll take the silence as true."

"You think you know me, don't you?"

"No, but I do know some things about you. Things people couldn't figure out unless they really paid attention. And I pay attention to you because I find you interesting."

Blaine smiled no one got him the way Kurt got him. Sam even had a hard time understanding Blaine. It was nice to have someone who could almost understand him. And the things he did. "You're very observant."

"Not really, but I am when I think it's important enough."

"So, I'm important to you?"

"Yes, you've always been important to me. Even when I hated you."

"I don't understand."

"You're not supposed to understand everything, just the important things. Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

"Yes, but-" Kurt cut him off.

"I don't want to complicate anything and make you confused."

"Things are never complicated when you are around."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Kurt smiled.

"Well you just make everything uncomplicated." Blaine smiled back at Kurt and finished whatever was left on his plate. _Uncomplicated._

* * *

**A/N: you guys can kill me now I know I'm such a procrastinator and I apologize ugh I don't see how you guys put up with me **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: so I was going to do this on Tuesday but I had so much homework and yesterday I was reading Chris' book and I couldn't help that I had too so we are going to try this today wish us good luck**

* * *

Blaine couldn't wait for his free period. He had something planned. He was ready to put it into action, all he needed was for the bell to ring. He was seconds away from the bell ringing. When it sounded Blaine hopped out of his seat making his way to his destination. He prepared everything making sure nothing was out of place. He texted Kurt to meet him in the auditorium. A few minutes later he saw Kurt walk in through the door making his way down the steps. He smiled at Kurt. "You came."

"Yes, what's going on here?"

"You'll see."

"Are you going to sing to me?" Kurt looked at the band on the stage with Blaine.

"Uh, yes."

"Ok." Kurt reached his hand out for Blaine to pull him on the stage. Blaine grabbed his hand and brought him onto the stage.

"Just listen." Blaine looked at the band for them to start playing. He started singing soon after.

_Whoa ahh oohh oh yeah... yeah_

_Easy, is not a word that applies to me,_  
_Simple is not in my life._  
_It feels like a million puzzle pieces,_  
_Nothing's ever easy_

_When nothing makes any sense anymore,_  
_And when my world crashes down on the floor,_  
_It's broken up,_  
_And I need your love,_  
_To put it back together,_  
_Mend my broken heart._

_And there you are,_  
_It's like I'm staring at the missing part of me,_  
_Look into to your eyes and it gets hard to breathe,_  
_When everything else is crazy..._  
_You're uncomplicated._

_It's so easy (x3) (when I'm with you)_  
_It's so easy (x3) (talking with you)_  
_It's so easy (x3) (my love for you)_  
_It's Uncomplicated_

_Constant, is something that I barely said._  
_I can't read the map of my life._  
_It feels like a hundred thousand questions._  
_Leave me no directions._

_When nothing makes any sense anymore..._  
_And when my world crashes down on the floor,_  
_I'm so broken up,_  
_And I need your love,_  
_To put it back together,_  
_Mend my broken heart._

_And there you are,_  
_It's like I'm staring at the missing part of me,_  
_Look into to your eyes and it gets hard to breathe,_  
_When everything else is crazy._  
_You're uncomplicated_

_It's so easy (x3)(when I'm with you)_  
_It's so easy (x3)(talking with you)_  
_It's so easy (x3) (my love for you)_  
_It's Uncomplicated_

_If I hush my head and I touch your hand,_  
_I can understand,_  
_All that you will ever need._

_When nothing makes any sense anymore,_  
_And when my world crashes down on the floor..._  
_(It's so easy... so easy... so easy...)_  
_Put it back together_  
_mend my broken heart_  
_it's uncomplicated (oooh whoa)_

_And there you are,_  
_It's like I'm staring at a missing part of me,_  
_Look into to your eyes and it gets hard to breathe,_  
_When everything else is crazy..._  
_You're uncomplicated_

_It's so easy (x3) (when I'm with you)_  
_It's so easy (x3)(talking with you)_  
_It's so easy (x3)(my love for you)_  
_It's uncomplicated_

_It's so easy (x3)_  
_It's so easy (x3)(when I'm with you)_  
_It's so easy (x3)_  
_It's uncomplicated..._

Blaine stopped singing and walking over to where Kurt was standing. Kurt was smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back. "What did you think?"

"I loved it."

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

Blaine continued to smile at Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's hand in his own. He brought Kurt's hand up to his mouth and planted a soft kiss on it. "It's only easy when I'm with you."

* * *

Things were slowly starting to get better with Kurt. He didn't know where he stood with Sam, but he assumed they were cool. Things were almost back to normal. He knew nothing would be exactly the same, but he didn't care as long as it was close enough. All he really had his sights on were Kurt. If he didn't have Kurt then it didn't matter. He smiled at the thought of being with Kurt. It seemed like the most amazing thing in the world. He had a chance to be with Kurt, but he messed it up. When he finally gets Kurt again, he's going to keep him.

"Blaine, we need to talk."

Blaine was shocked to hear a girl's voice. He was pretty sure he hadn't pissed off any females lately. When he turned around he was staring at the face of Cassidy. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Come with me." She grabbed Blaine's wrist dragging him along with her. Blaine had no idea what was going on. Why did Cassidy want to talk to him? They went into the first classroom they saw. Lucky for them it wasn't occupied at the time.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why did you want to-"

"Do you want to go out without me?"

Blaine's face immediately went to flat out shocked. "Um," that was the first thing that came to his mind. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"No…I broke up with him." The way she said it gave Blaine the vibe it might have been the other way around.

"Well, I'm with someone."

"Who?"

"Kurt." It was a lie. Blaine was great at doing that. He had enough practice. He and Kurt weren't in a relationship, they were in the friend-zone at the moment, but he was working on it.

"Oh, when did that happen?"

Blaine was almost shocked by the question, but it's not like he didn't see it coming. "A few days ago."

"Oh, well I'm happy for you." She looked disappointed. It made Blaine happy, that's pretty screwed up though to be happy that she is upset. But it wasn't like that. He was just happy to know that she liked him, the way he used to like her. She started to walk away but Blaine couldn't let her.

"Wait," Blaine grabbed onto her wrist the way she had done to him not to long ago.

"Yes."

"Even though I'm dating Kurt, doesn't mean we can't hang out. I mean we never did get to go on our date. Why don't we just hang out like as friends?"

"Ok I would like that."

Blaine smiled at her. "After school, we can go to the movies." He figured nothing bad can happen from them going to the movies. Really, what was the worst thing that could happen?

She nodded and smiled at him. "It's a deal."

* * *

Blaine had finally got to go on a date with Cassidy. Well it wasn't a date but it was as close as he was going to get to a date with her. It had been everything he had imagined…Or maybe better. They both enjoyed the movie it's not a really good place to go for a first 'date' because you don't get to get to know the person. But Blaine thought he already knew her well enough. They walked out of the movie theater holding hands, it was a harmless action. Blaine felt…comfortable around her.

"That was a really nice movie." She said once they had exited the theater. She was holding onto Blaine's hand tightly but he didn't mind.

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"I had the best time with you. I hope we can do this again."

"I would love to do it again."

She smiled at him. "Do you know how amazing you are? I wish all guys could be like you."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome. We should get going." She planted a kiss on his cheek, well the corner of his mouth. If only Blaine knew his "boyfriend" had been there to witness everything. And heard everything, too.

* * *

Blaine had sat down at one of the tables. It was empty, there was no one else sitting there. He looked at his food questioning whether or not he should eat it. He finally decided to eat it because he was pretty hungry. He took one bite and immediately regretted it. The food tasted bitter in his mouth causing him to spit it out into a napkin. He looked up and saw Kurt walking by his table. He smiled at him. "Hey, Kurt." Kurt kept walking, pretending he didn't see him there and ignoring him. Kurt sat down at a table on the other side of the lunchroom. Blaine got up to go talk to him. "What was that?"

Kurt just continued to ignore him. Blaine was getting upset. He grabbed Kurt arm and pulled him over to the side, trying not to be too forceful. "What's wrong, Kurt?"

Kurt didn't say anything, he remained silent.

"Please just tell me what I did wrong."

"You want to know what you did wrong." Blaine nodded. "You went out with her."

Blaine, at first, looked confused until he realized 'her' was Cassidy. "How did you know about that?"

"I was there. I went to the movies with my friend and I saw you to coming out together, holding hands. And I saw her kiss you on the cheek."

"Yeah, but that didn't mean anything. And what about you, you went to the movies with a 'friend'."

"It was a girl and unlike you I'm not into girls, never have been into girls, and never will be into girls."

Blaine felt like he had been caught in another lie but in all reality he didn't really do anything wrong. He and Kurt weren't dating so it's not like he cheated on him. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't say you did anything wrong, I just thought that maybe you were actually trying to make things better with me so we could…" Kurt trailed off. He couldn't finish his sentence.

"We could what?" Blaine was hoping he was going to say so they could be together and maybe Kurt was just upset because he was jealous.

"Nothing."

"Kurt,"

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"Kurt, I _do _want to be with you."

"You have a funny way of showing you do."

"I know, but I'm trying."

"Do you like her more than you like me?"

The question caught Blaine off guard. "No, of course not."

"You hesitated."

Blaine didn't know what to say. What could he say? Nothing he said could have gotten him out of this situation.

"I hope you're happy with her." Kurt walked away from Blaine. He had lost his appetite, he had no mind for food. He just wanted to be alone. He felt like crying. But he wasn't going to break down in front of everyone. Blaine sighed, there were people staring at him who noticed everything happen. He just walked away. He wasn't going to lose Kurt again, he couldn't lose Kurt. He was going to get Kurt no matter what. They got too far for it all to be wasted on some girl Blaine used to like. Kurt was going to be his and was going to make sure of that.

* * *

**A/N: so this I guess is the longest chapter I've written (typed) I'm kind of proud of me for that and because I finished it today (Thursday) I just want to say I love you guys the song was Travis Garland- Uncomplicated**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know you guys probably want to kill me right now haven't updated in forever first I didn't have time and then computer got a virus and I couldn't do anything and that sucked so here I am don't kill me this is the last chapter by the way.**

* * *

Blaine sat at the table thinking of ways he could get Kurt to talk to him or even look at him. It was killing him. He had no idea why it was so hard. In his head it seemed like one of the simplest things, but in reality it wasn't. He stared at Kurt, he saw Kurt catch a quick glance at him. He bit his lip as his heart rate quickened. _Why is this so hard to do?_

* * *

Kurt was walking down the hall from his class. He was going to be late for his next class, which he could not afford to be. "Hi, Kurt." A girl walked up to him and smiled.

"Hi," he had never seen the girl before. She wasn't in any of his classes and he hadn't seen her around school.

"Can you come with me?"

"Um…" Kurt didn't feel comfortable going somewhere with someone he didn't even know.

"It's ok, I don't bite." She grabbed Kurt's wrist and dragged him along with her. They turned several corners and Kurt felt like he was getting away from his comfort zone. After turning a few more corners they finally came to a halt.

"You can go in."

Kurt looked at her then at the door. He turned the knob slowly and walked in. He recognized the room. It was the choir room the glee club used. The thing was it was completely empty.

Blaine ran down the hallway. How could he forget he made plans with Kurt? This was really important to him and he just…forgot. He finally managed to make it to his destination. He walked through the door and looked at Kurt. "I… am so… sorry…I'm late."

"I should have known you put this together. Why didn't you just bring me here yourself?"

Blaine finally caught his breath. "Would you really have come if I brought you here or if you had known it was my idea?"

Blaine had point he probably wouldn't have come if he known. "Why did you want me here?"

"Sit down, please."

Kurt sat down in one of the many empty chairs. Blaine walked over to a corner that had a guitar leaning on the wall. He picked it up and grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of Kurt. He began playing the guitar and singing his song.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold_

_A__nd just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_Well, I won't give up on us _  
_God knows I'm tough enough_  
_We've got a lot to learn _  
_God knows we're worth it _

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

"Blaine, what did you think you would accomplish by singing to me?"

"I don't know. I'm not good at expressing how I feel and that's pretty much all I had. What do you want me to do? I'm trying, Kurt."

"I'm going to be late for class." Kurt got out of his chair and walked out the door, leaving Blaine alone.

* * *

"Sam, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I'm trying to get Kurt to like me again. I just don't know how to do that."

"Did you try serenading him?"

"Yeah, didn't work."

"You have to do something that Kurt definitely won't say no to."

"Ok, but what do I do."

"You have to figure that out. It has to come from the heart."

"I don't know how to do romantic stuff."

"You'll figure it out."

"Thanks, you were a great help." The sarcasm was clear in Blaine's voice.

"Anytime."  
**…  
**Blaine didn't know what to do this wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do. He paced in his bedroom for a little while trying to think of something, anything. Kurt had been harder to get than he thought. He sat on his bed and thought. He finally thought of something he could do. He just hoped it would work.

* * *

Blaine stood there making sure everything was perfect. He was a little nervous, but he was pretty sure everything would go right. What was the worst that could happen? Nothing could go wrong, at least he hoped. He had everything just the way he needed it to be. He texted Kurt to meet him by the lake. Everything was going to be absolutely perfect.

Kurt made it to the lake. He looked on the ground and saw a path of rose petals; he guessed he was supposed to follow them. He continued to follow the path and stopped once he made it to the end. Blaine smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. "What's all this?"

"This is my romantic gesture from the heart. It was the best I could do on short notice."

"It's nice." And it was nice. There were flowers placed in the lake. It was so beautiful and since it was night it made it look even more stunning. Blaine really put some thought and effort into this.

"Thank you. I got you some roses." Blaine handed the flowers over to Kurt.

"They're beautiful." Some of the roses were blue and some were white. They were so gorgeous.

"I'm glad you like them. Do you want to sit down?"

"Yes," Kurt sat down on the blanket that was laid out on the ground.

Blaine sat down next to him on the blanket. "I'm glad you actually came, I didn't think you were gonna come."

"I wanted to see you had planned this time. So, why did you want you want me to meet you here?"

"I want to talk to you. That's all I want, to just talk to you."

"Ok."

"We've been through a lot the past week or so. Most of it has been my fault."

"Most of it?"

"Ok, all of it has been my fault but I've been trying to make it better. I know I do stupid things that I end up regretting like what I did to you. It was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done and I really do regret it more than anything. I don't regret it because I feel it was wrong, I regret it because I hurt you and I realized I hate seeing you hurt. I admit what I did was wrong, but that dare had to have been fate.

"Me wanting to be friends with you that was a choice, but me falling in love with you over time I had no control over that. Kurt, I won't always be the perfect guy, but all I'm asking for is a chance. I love you, Kurt and I just want to be with you and no one else. And I promise to never hurt you again. So, will you, Kurt Hummel, become my real, official boyfriend?"

Kurt smiled. "Yes,"

"Seriously?"

Kurt nodded. Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt. He quickly pulled away and pressed a nice, sweet kiss on his new boyfriend's lips.

* * *

Blaine walked down the hall, his hand locked with his boyfriend's. He looked over at Kurt and smiled. Everyone was staring at them, but Blaine didn't care. He worked too hard to get Kurt to finally agree to go out with him and he wasn't going to let people staring at him ruin it for him. Kurt talking to him snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You don't care that everyone is staring at us."

"No, you're the only one I see." That sounded a little cliché but he meant it. He didn't care everyone was staring, Kurt was the only important person in the room to him, so Kurt was all he paid attention to.

It felt good to finally have Kurt. He didn't realize what he was missing out on. Now that he had it he wasn't letting it go. Everything he had been through finally paid off because in the end it was worth it. Kurt was worth everything. It all worked out in the end and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: That end was ok I guess. It could have been ten times better but I was trying my hardest to not make it suck, so there it is everyone Your Truth, My Dare. Love everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed you guys are like gold. Oh, and the people who bothered to read the story. **


End file.
